The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the floribunda class which was originated by me by crossing the variety JACpurr (unpatented), with an unnamed seedling (unpatented).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having rich purple and white striped flowers of the female parent and its strong fragrance combined with the plant vigor and long stems of the pink and white striped unnamed male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Strong fragrance similar to that of a gardenia;
2. Long stems;
3. Strong, upright growth;
4. Dark green, glossy foliage; and
5. Rich near purple, and white striped flowers.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
JACturpl differs from JACpurr in that it is a much taller plant and its flowers are not as deep a purple. It differs from the unnamed male parent in that it is much more fragrant and has a much deeper flower color.
There is no other striped rose with the same flower color, plant vigor or fragrance.